Continued Conversation - Beneath the Surface
by musical-aven
Summary: Beneath the Surface – what if their conversation at the plant, late at night, had continued?


Disclaimer: Stargate and its characters don't belong to me. This story has been written for fun only, not for money.

Spoilers: Big one for Beneath the Surface (season 4)

Summary: Beneath the Surface – what if their conversation at the plant, late at night, had continued?

Author's note: I know it's been done again and again...but I still couldn't find a fic where the conversation late at night at the plant was revisited. Or maybe I had hope for something more. Let's say that that conversation could have gone SO many other ways…well here's my take! Sorry about the abrupt end, I couldn't find something else that would give that moment justice.

Feedback: I always love to have feedbacks on my work so I can improve my writing. Any advice, constructive comments and suggestions are welcomed. Thanks!

 **Continued Conversation**

 **By musical-Aven**

"Would it help if I said I remember something else?"

"What?" she asked softly.

"Feelings".

"Feelings?"

"I remember feeling feelings." He said unsure of himself.

"For me?"

"No, for Thor." She laughs and turns into his shoulder.

"I don't remember much, but I do remember that." She turned back her head on his shoulder, looking in front of them, not wanting to break the moment.

"What kind of feelings?" she asked quietly. She wasn't sure why she was pushing him, knowing he was uncomfortable with the subject, but she needed to pursue this conversation. Jonah took a moment to inhale, and dove in.

"Admiration…trust…attraction…"

Thera felt a warmth in her stomach. She couldn't believe that he was saying these things…she sort of knew but it was as if she had been waiting for him to speak those words for so long. She looked up at him to look into his eyes. He returned the gaze and shrugged innocently as if he was saying "can you blame me?". She smiled and put her head back down on his shoulder.

"I remember feeling feelings too…"

"Really?" he hoped.

"Of course." She inserted her hand under his arm and intertwined her fingers with his.

This was definitely new to them. They knew they both were feeling this way, but they never acted on it in their past lives. Jonah liked that Thera was making moves. Thera liked that they permitted themselves to act on their feelings. Jonah continued the conversation.

"What kind of feelings?"

Thera smiled.

"Admiration…trust for sure…a whole lot of respect."

"Now you're just saying the same things I said 'cause I said it first." He teased.

"I'm not." She laughed a little bit and turned to him. She then became very serious and said "I think your know I'm not just saying that."

He looked at her with the same seriousness and longing. He looked at her face, her eyes, her forehead, her hair, her mouth. His free hand came up to caress her face. He didn't want to break the moment but he had to say something else.

"I remember something else too…a feeling of guilt. Of forbidden-ness." He said sadly, frowning.

Thera's eyes teared up. They had been feeling the same thing. Something that held them back.

"I know. I remember it too. But I don't know why…"

Jonah saw her starting to think. Afraid to lose the moment, he took his hand off her face but squeezed his other one still holding her hand.

Thera sighed and closed her eyes. Her head fell down on his shoulder again. Jonah stipulated.

"Maybe you already have someone back at home…I wouldn't be surprised if you did…"

Thera knew it was a compliment, but she couldn't imagine herself with somebody else than him.

"I don't know…I'm not sure I would have all those feelings for you if I had someone else…" she admitted.

Jonah felt his stomach turn at her admission.

"I would be the luckiest guy to have you back at home…" he quietly said.

She looked up at him again, her eyes full of longing and hope.

"You have me here…"

He couldn't resist and brought her face to him to kiss her. It was a loving, open, tender kiss. While everything around them felt wrong, this felt so right.

The end!

Hope you liked it! Review please!

Copyright musical-Aven

29/04/2017


End file.
